This disclosure relates to convertible furniture, and particularly, to furniture that is convertible from one configuration to another configuration. More particularly, this disclosure relates to step stools and kneelers.
Caregivers are often called upon to kneel alongside a tub during bathroom time for a juvenile under their care. Maintaining such a posture can be uncomfortable. At the same time, juveniles oftentimes are unable to access a sink or countertop on a bathroom vanity. Caregivers and juveniles would welcome bathroom furniture configured to address the foregoing kneeling and access problems.
According to the present disclosure, a furniture unit includes several pieces which cooperate to provide a furniture kit. These pieces can be combined in the field in one way to produce a step stool and in another way to produce a tubside kneeler. The furniture unit includes a base unit formed to include a receptacle, a lid sized to fit into the receptacle, and a kneeler accessory sized to be stored in the receptacle in a space between the base unit and the lid.
In one step stool configuration, the lid is mounted on the base unit to provide an elevated step and to provide a storage space in the receptacle under the lid. The kneeler accessory is sized to be stored under the lid in the storage space when the pieces in the furniture unit are assembled to produce a step stool.
In an illustrative embodiment, the kneeler accessory comprises a foldable armrest that can be unfolded to mount on a rim or ledge of a bathtub and folded to fit into the storage space between the base unit and the lid. The kneeler accessory further comprises a pliable web coupled at one end to the armrest and configured at the other end to be coupled to the base unit to link the base unit to the armrest when the furniture unit pieces are assembled to produce a tubside kneeler.
In one tubside kneeler configuration, the lid is inverted and nested in the receptacle formed in the base unit (after the kneeler accessory has been removed from the storage space) to provide a kneeler that can be placed on the floor alongside a bathtub. The armrest is then unfolded and mounted on the rim of the bathtub and the pliable web is allowed to drape along the outer wall of the tub. A lower end of the pliable web is coupled to the base unit to link the armrest to the base unit. Bath accessories can be stored in pockets provided on an exposed surface of the draped pliable web.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.